Simply Yours V0
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: - "In fact, he hadn’t given up anything. His dreams reshaped, all the things he had within him grew and expanded in range, and his life had never been more fulfilling." SasoDei. AU. One-shot.


I'm back with my latest SasoDei 'fic! I was working late last night on a Harry Potter slash (You see, I've been obsessing over the Harry Potter series - namely Draco Malfoy - and found it absolutely brilliant. I had no time to write fics and all that cause I was trying to read through the first book - I'm late, seriously - and it wall all just so brilliant! JKR is brilliant! Excellent and all that! Now I'm up to the seventh book - which I would not be getting until Christmas Eve - so yeah. You get the point.) okay, as I was saying, I was writing a Harry Potter slash and all that and it was just so cute. Not, being utterly bored and staring at my laptop screen I thought - why not write another SasoDei? And here it is!

I don't know what genre it should be so I just put it into Romance, yeah. And this is short. Augh. Sorry. And it obviously revolves around dear Sasori. :D

Disclaimer : I do not own the series entitled Naruto. If I did would you think I would be writing this fanfic? No, yes, well, thats just you, isn't it? I'm jittery and i hope this story goes well. Yeah. I don't own. Nadda.

**P.S: **And oh, it's "Simply Yours V.0" is 'cause I was planning on making a "Simply Yours V.1 and V.2" but another couple, maybe. Maybe Harry/Draco or somewhat with Ron/Hermione, yeah? Ahh. Simply Yours. xD

**Simply Yours V.0**

Sasori could've had anybody he wanted. He could've snogged any girl he dreamed. He could've made it big if nothing brought him down. He could've been famous, he could've even be world-known. He thought that if he hadn't made the decision, to stay with him he might've been all those things. But not once had he regretted his decision. Not once had he looked back, thinking that it was the wrong choice for him. He would never think that. He would never bring himself to think about all the things he threw away, all the things he gave up on, all his dreams, his life because of him.

In fact, he hadn't given up anything. His dreams reshaped, all the things he had within him grew and expanded in range, and his life had never been more brimming.

Sasori would never even think about what he would've missed because right now, in his state, there was nothing he wouldn't give in turn to have his love closer to him, however possible that might be.

It was just a simple fact that when he committed to him he would miss out on a lot of things. But not once had he acknowledged that. He _hadn't_ missed out on anything. Having him in his life – his once sad, blank and bleak life – brought new thrills and sensations to him. It was just not right to give him up to get back what he thought he would've had if he hadn't chosen him.

Matters like so could never be concealed. Not hidden under a pile of other feelings, thoughts, memories because sooner or later that strange, burning feeling would rise and would bite you. It just waits when you're vulnerable even to your darkest of thoughts, your deepest of feelings.

Love always got you like that and Sasori was always vulnerable. It might've not seen like so on an outsiders view but _he_ knew. That's why he offered to fill Sasori up with the happiness he knew the redhead deserved.

Laying with him now, arms wrapped around his angel, his whole life, Sasori could not help but think what his life would be without him. It wouldn't have gone well, that's what. He would still be alone and miserable.

"I love you, Deidara." Sasori murmured, closing his eyes as the said boy snuggled closer to him, a smile playing across his sleeping face.

Sasori was just simply in love when he made the choice.

It was a simple matter of feelings that prevented him from giving it all up. His dreams had never become more brightly than ever, just like the stars he saw at night had never shone so brightly, too.

Deidara was just simply his and even the simplest of things could cause the biggest of impacts.

He was simply happy to the extreme. Because Sasori always believed in the saying that simplicity is always beauty. And nothing as simple as this gesture – arms wrapped around each other – could be a more beautiful sight.


End file.
